Not Knowing Where You're Going
" |image = Indiana Ferb.JPG |caption= Ferb getting a key. |band = Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |band2 = Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |genre = Folk rock, electric folk, R&B, country blues |runtime = 1:13 1:29 (album) |album = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |before = "Slushy the Clown" |after = "Keep on Building" |video = Episode version. Soundtrack version. }} " " is the song in "We Call it Maze" to which Phineas and Ferb along with Candace, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls Li'l Spark recruit Melissa work their way through the various obstacles and traps of Phineas and Ferb's backyard maze. The song is performed by series co-creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Lyrics It's so much fun not knowin' where you're goin' Take a left or a right and just go in without really knowin' Whether marchin', flyin', crawlin', waltzin', or rowin' There's no surprise in life if you know where you're goin' So walk around like a monkey with a blindfold on (Woo! Woo hah!) Like an Eskimo in six months of darkness who misses the dawn So jump in the maze, it's the latest craze Spend your days going every which way It's so much fun not knowin' where you're goin' (Look out!) It's so much fun not knowin' where you're goin' (Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah) It's so much fun not knowin' where you're goin' (I've got no idea what my destination is) It's so much fun not knowin' where you're goin' (I'm wandering around lost) It's so much fun not knowin' where you're goin' (hysterical laughter) (Yeah yeah yeah yeah) It's so much fun not knowin' where you're goin' (I'm really enjoying it though) (Yeah yeah yeah yeah) It's so much fun not knowin' where you're goin' Background information *In Latin America, the song is called Sin Rumbo Ir También Es Divertido, translated: "Going Aimlessly is Fun Too" and in Spain it´s called Mejor Que No Sepamos Dónde Vamos, translated "Better not to know where we're going". *The original demo for the song was written in Martin Olson's office after hours by Martin and Bobby Gaylor, with a few helpful edits made later by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Jon Colton Barry. *This song is made in a similar style to the song Hurdy Gurdy Man. *When Ferb switches the key with a bag of sand, it is similar to the famous scene from 'Raiders of the Lost Ark', where Indiana Jones switches the idol with the bag of sand. *When Melissa is holding a model of the maze, it shows Candace alone, and Isabella and Melissa together, even though they were all going through the maze together. Songwriters *Martin Olson *Bobby Gaylor *Jon Colton Barry *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (uncredited in BMI)http://soundcloud.com/martin-olson/its-so-much-fun-not-knowing-where-youre-goin-demo BMI Work #13083701 ASCAP Work #883222971 Continuity *The Giant Floating Baby Head appears during the song. References See Also *"We Call it Maze" *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *List of songs de:Im Irrgarten kannst du dich schnell verirren Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Swampy Marsh Category:N